Talk:Wishingtorch.com
Wishingtorch.com What is the reason Wishingtorch.com has been flagged to be deleted? It may be a positive way to help the users of the site find a good list of faithful torch lighters. It's not meant to be a negative thing but actually a positive tool to improve communication between players who light for each other. Richene Norris (talk) 23:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Richene Norris I just noticed this "flagged for deletion" and wish to add my input on the matter. First and foremost I think it is arrogant to submit for deletion a valid aid for a game that has such a wonderful following without'' first'' initiating a discussion and addressing publicly WHY someone feels this should be deleted!? The wishingtorch.com page is a valid resource to a valid game, and while the pages info may benefit from tweaking, I feel deletion is ridiculous. This can and should be done via discussion before any radical measures (such as deletion) are threatened or entertained. Who is presumptuous enough to feel they speak for an entire community to request decisions without first addressing it within the community that uses the info! That being said, I also feel the posting of "good" or "bad" players nics in the wikia page is not appropriate either. Since the wishingtorch site offers very small limited text commentary input to address the dishonesty, and no way for onsite messaging, then there is not much that can be done, and to use the wikia to communicate about wishingtorch slackers is not the way to deal with the issue. Either wishingtorch will agree to allow inter-member messaging or an alternate avenue to address their abuse problem OR the wishingtorch members simply have to deal with the issue as best they can. Either way, wishing torch is a valuable tool that is much better than adding random player id's gleaned from posts or threads, because having to sign up and log in to use wishingtorch is a deterrent in itself to abusive users. I propose the wishingtorch page should be left in place as the valid entry that it is, and clean up the info to be simply about the site and how it works and what it offers, NOT discussing the members individual credibility.Then, since the MSM wikia has pages and tons of annoying "add me" posts/comments of friend id beggars, that is ignored by mods/admins and powers that be, so have a sub-page or discussion page for the wishingtorch issue separately, that should make most readers satisfied. The PC MSM players do not have the friend lighting option so this entire issue does not concern them, but for other platforms it is a valid and appreciated tool, and understandably those non PC users wish it to work as fairly as possible. So please, lets not jump the gun here, no one has been violated, harmed, disrespected or discriminated against... so why propose such a heavy handed recommendation without general agreed upon approval? This is constructed by many and not to be destructed by one! There is a respectful process that needs to be first followed: utilizing initiated discussion, then problem solving and teamwork, followed by a quorum consensus for the resolution. Remember there is no " I " in teamwork. I'll state for the record that I am FOR keeping wishingtorch page!02:58, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Skwerrel (talk) skwerrel all above I cut & pasted from http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion (also I fixed typing errors as I have a wonky keysticking keyboard.....side effect of grandkids lol, and also a few minor edits to my post only) Skwerrel (talk) 05:02, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :Whew, epic novel. :Honestly, I'm with Evac on this - the wiki is not the place for naming-and-shaming, or for... naming-and-honouring?... and it's certainly not a place to advertise for other community-based websites, even those for the same game, or to make up for percieved shortfalls in said websites. By all means, feel free to put a note on the bottom of Wishing Torch that such a website exists, or something like that, but at the moment, this article is not the slightest bit encyclopedic. And other concerns aside... the page is called "WISHINGTORCH.COM" in all caps. Really? --Belthazar451 (talk) 10:56, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :Belthazar pretty much sums up my original reason for requesting deletion. However, I didn't spell it all out because (a) I didn't have a place to do so; (b) I did summarize it in my comment: "Not an appropriate use of the wiki"; and © it's pretty darned obvious, isn't it? The MSM wiki is a place for sharing information about the game and gameplay. Hopefully accurate and useful information. Sure, wishingtorch.com has become a part of the game (an external tool, not integral to the game, but apparently useful to some people), and probably merits mention on the Wishing Torch page. Maybe, maybe, it even deserves its own page. But the way the page was added, with "lists of my favorite torch lighters" is just a very bad idea. Not useful, totally subjective, and just begging to become part of a flame war as people start with the "Yes I did!" "No you didn't!" arguments, right there on the page. If you want to post lists of your favorite torch lighters, your own blog might be a good use for it. All that said -- Although my reasons are valid for thinking this page doesn't belong here, I guess I shouldn't have jumped on it so quickly. What does it really matter to me? Not at all. I can ignore any page I want, and I would never have had to see it again. So, recommendation withdrawn. Leave it there. Have fun. Evac156 (talk) 16:55, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the input and support Skwerrel. I didn't mean to offend anyone with this page or violate any rules of the wiki. I'm new to this sort of thing and was just trying to be helpful to the wishingtorch.com community. I edited the page and removed all mention of individuals and such and just left the basic information about the website for those that wish to use it to help them get their torches lit. If my page stays or goes, at least I feel a bit better because Skwerrel was so kind to show support and constructive criticism. I was a bit frustrated that Evac flagged the page for deletion without being courteous enough to give a reason for their disapproval. Skwerrel realized that even if the page had information that may not be appropriate for the wiki, that someone (me) had gone to the trouble to make the page to try to help the community and to just delete it without discussion was offensive. Thank you for your kindness Skwerrel. Richene Norris (talk) It seems we have a Kumbaya moment here , I can see everyone's points and agree with the reasonings, so this was good and we have a better direction to follow based on sage input from respected and exerienced wikia members such as Belthezar451 and Evac156, so I thank you for your thoughts and also for Evac156 withdrawing the recommendation for deletion, and to Richene Norris for her editing to better fit the purpose. I have read other games wikias where they also include and incorporate commercial and user-generated adjunct sites also (tips, walkthru's, fansites, etc), so now we need to fit it in properly, with the suggested input. I am a total noob here and have great respect for established members and the dedicated hours they have contributed to wikia (I am sure it can be quite time consuming and frustrating), and I love the enthusiasm, ideas and helpfullness that Richene Norris has, together that is why wikia is so cool! I hope my own enthusiasn didn't put anyone off, and if so, my sincere apologies....bottom line to me is y'all ROCK! :D Onward ho lol I started a blog on my page re: wishingtorch.com http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Skwerrel Skwerrel (talk) 08:07, April 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Graphic for wishingtorch.com page Just another thought, I would be cautious about using a probably copyrighted MSM graphic for an unrelated non-affiliated page such as this one. Does wishingtorch.com have or maybe can make their own grahic they will allow to be used in this wikia ? Cheers :) Skwerrel (talk) 05:17, March 30, 2014 (UTC)